I Heard
by LaDyViL
Summary: Summary: They’re bad, they’re cruel, they’re EViL. Let us listen…or in this case SEE, the gossips and scandals in Shin Makoku. Rating for language.
1. The Wolf I

**Summary: **They're bad, they're cruel, they're EViL. Let us listen…or in this case, SEE, the gossips and scandals in Shin Makoku.

**A/N: **The status is complete but I will update it later, maybe.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kyou Kara Maou.

* * *

**The Wolf and the Cherry.**

"I heard he never knew his father."

"I heard he's the previous Maou's secret child."

"I heard he's not of the previous Maou's blood."

"I heard he's the previous Maou's boytoy."

**The Wolf as a soldier.**

"I heard he skipped the training in the army."

"I heard he slept with the trainer to skip the training."

"I heard he didn't want to scar his body."

"I heard he passed the evaluation test 'cause of his brothers."

"I heard he slept with the judges to pass the evaluation test."

**The Wolf got promoted.**

"I heard he got promoted 'cause of his brothers."

"I heard he got promoted because of his mother."

"I heard he threatened to leave the castle if he didn't get promoted."

"I heard he threatened to kill himself if he didn't get promoted."

"I heard he slept with his superior to get promoted."

"I heard he slept with the whole squad to earn their support for his promotion."

* * *

**Read and review.**


	2. The Swordsman I

**Summary: **They're bad, they're cruel, they're EViL. Let us listen…or in this case, SEE, the gossips and scandals in Shin Makoku.

**A/N: **The status is complete but I will update it later, maybe.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kyou Kara Maou.

* * *

**The Swordsman as a child.**

"I heard he's a half mazoku."

"I heard he's the Maou's son and a human."

"I heard he's the Maou's distant relative."

"I heard he was a slave."

**The Swordsman as a prince.**

"I heard he's not a real mazoku prince."

"I heard he's not a prince."

"I heard he begged to be a prince."

**The Swordsman and the Cherry.**

"I heard he was crying last night."

"I heard he went inside the Maou's room last night."

"I heard he didn't come out until morning."

"I heard he slept with the Maou."

"I heard he's the Maou's sexslave."

* * *

**Read and review.**


	3. The Commander I

**Summary: **They're bad, they're cruel, they're EViL. Let us listen…or in this case, SEE, the gossips and scandals in Shin Makoku.

**A/N: **The status is complete but I will update it later, maybe.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kyou Kara Maou.

* * *

**The Commander and the First Husband.**

"I heard he's scared of his father."

"I heard he never spoke back to his father."

"I heard he cowered in fear, hearing his father's footsteps."

"I heard he slept with his eyes open since he's scared his father would kill him in his sleep."

**The Commander and the Cherry.**

"I heard he hated his mother."

"I heard he loathed the ground that whore walks on."

"I heard he doesn't want to breathe the same air as that bitch."

"I heard he opens the windows when they're present in the same room."

**The Commander and the Fluffy Pink Thingy.**

"I heard it's a rabbit."

"I heard it's full of hidden weapons."

"I heard he used a powerful spell to make it alive."

"I heard it roams around the castle at night in search of preys."

"I heard it's a voodoo doll he used to make his enemies' lives a living hell."

* * *

**Read and review.**


	4. The Cherry I

**Summary: **They're bad, they're cruel, they're EViL. Let us listen…or in this case, SEE, the gossips and scandals in Shin Makoku.

**A/N: **The status is complete but I will update it later, maybe.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kyou Kara Maou.

* * *

**The Cherry and the First Husband.**

"I heard it's a political marriage."

"I heard the nobles demand they be married."

"I heard they married 'coz she's pregnant."

**The Cherry and the Second Husband.**

"I heard they eloped."

"I heard they weren't bless by the nobles."

"I heard they weren't bless by Shinou."

**The Cherry and the Third Husband.**

"I heard it was love at first sight."

"I heard it was lust at first sight."

"I heard she loved his face and only his beautiful face."

**The Cherry and the Husbands.**

"I heard she's into S&M."

"I heard she tied them to the bed and whipped them during foreplay."

"I heard she tortured them to their death."

"I heard she killed them in their sleep."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Thanks **Megan**. Edited the typo. Guess that's what happens when you type at 2.30am ^^;;. Still, it's no excuse for me to miss that obvious typo. Gonna put more effort in checking. Oh yeah, my ideas come when I'm depressed (which is why they're so dark, I think) and all my fics are unbeta-ed. So, feel free to point out typo or anything. (I hate doing A/N, so leave an e-mail where I can say my thanks if you can..please?).

**Read and review.**


	5. The Advisor I

**Summary**: They're bad, they're cruel, they're EViL. Let us listen…or in this case, SEE, the gossips and scandals in Shin Makoku.

**A/N**: And finally I'm done with my final year project. Here's Gunter. The status is complete but I will update it later with more, maybe. Don't kill me.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou.

**

* * *

**

**The Advisor and virginity.**

"I heard he's a virgin."

"I heard he took Lord Wolfram's virginity."

"I heard he took Captain Weller's virginity."

"I heard he took Lord von Voltaire's virginity."

"I heard he took Lady Celi's virginity."

**The Advisor and The Swordsman I.**

"He though Captain Weller everything he knew."

"He thought Captain Weller in bed."

"He taught Captain Weller some interesting positions in bed."

"He taught Captain Weller the way of a bottom in bed."

**The Advisor and The Swordsman II.**

"He taught Captain Weller swordsmanship."

"He taught Captain Weller how to handle his sword."

"He taught Captain Weller how to _handle_ his _sword_."

**

* * *

**

**Read and review.**


End file.
